


A Bed Of Roses

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Swearing, alcohol mention, and just a bunch of cheesy ass garbage, probably gonna suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy surprises you for Valentines Day





	A Bed Of Roses

You and Billy had been together for 10 months, it was a lot longer than you thought would last due to Billy’s reputation as the ‘ladies man’ as what you heard others call him. It was like he had a new girl on his arm each week. But ever since he met you-- you were all he would ever see. You were the only girl he wanted to be with. You did something to him and he was completely soft for you. Maybe it was your loving ways and the gentle kisses you would lay on his bruised cheeks and how you would let him cry into your chest for hours after bad fights with Neil and how you kept all of his secrets, and was there for him any time he needed you. He just knew deep down you were it for him, he was in this relationship for the long haul! 

When Valentines day reared it’s head around, you felt yourself sigh with dread and rolled your eyes. It was just not a day you celebrated because you never had a boyfriend or even a guy friend around that time of year for you to even have a valentine on that day. You were used to the single life and would do your best to not take notice at all the happy girlfriends hugging their boyfriends out in the halls of the school, it only made you that much more depressed. 

Now that you were with Billy, you weren’t sure if he was into the holiday either. Though, he would only become soft Billy whenever you two were alone, he had never been over the top sappy so you didn’t expect him to be on the 14th of February. You didn’t press on about it or give him hints that you wanted to do something on the special day of love, you just figured you would let him do whatever he wanted. You would just treat it as any other day and move on with your life, like so many times before.

On that day though, Billy did turn into a big ol’ sap. You certainly didn’t expect the big teddy bear and a bouquet balloons he showed up with at your front door when he came to pick you up for school. Just seeing that extra wide, loving smile on his face filled you with so many emotions, now you were beginning to see what all the other girls were feeling when they received their valentine from the someone they loved. 

You peppered Billy with so many kisses, he had to carry you out to his Camaro because you would not let go of him! He also surprised you with a coffee and a heart shaped doughnut he picked up at the local coffee shop waiting for you inside the car. He earned himself a few more kisses for that too. You wondered what else he had up his mysterious sleeve. 

You opened your locker after getting to school to find a tiny envelope sitting there with your name on it. With a perplexed look on your face, you grab the small white envelope and open it and pull out a small valentine card that kids pass out in elementary school. It had a picture of Garfield on it holding a giant heart that said: ‘I am head over heels for you, Valentine’, he signed the back of it -- To: My princess From: Prince Billy. I ♥️ U. 

It was the most sweetest thing and it filled your heart with so much joy and love that he would do something cute like that, you jumped up in his arms and gave him the longest kiss, it even went on after the bell had rang to get to class. You were going to soak up everything that boy was going to give you. He finally let you go and you slid off him but kept your arms wrapped around his neck and just stared into his baby blues.

“Thank you so much Billy, this was so sweet of you! It mean’s a lot for you to do this for me.” you said sheepishly, hiding your blushing face from him. He lifts your chin up to look at him and he gazes into your eyes, his eyes pouring with so much admiration and love for you.

“No need to thank me, love. You deserve this. You deserve everything in the world, plus more. I just wanted to do something special for you. I know you love the small things so I figured this would be the way to go.” Billy smiles at you and you felt your knees go weak, you definitely were going to melt into a puddle on the floor if it hadn’t of been for Billy’s arm wrapped around your waist holding you against him.

“It’s perfect baby!” you beamed up at him. Billy’s eyes went from yours and down to your lips, he licked his bottom lip, just salivating at the thought of having his mouth on yours again. You read his face and knew exactly what he was wanting. You bring his head down to you and wrapped your lips around his and kissed him deep, running your fingers through his hair and tugging on it gently. A small moan escaped his lips causing you to smile.

“Alright lover boy, that’s enough for you. We’re going to be tardy if we don’t hurry up!” you say as you pull away and grab your book out of your locker.

“Until next time, my sweet?” Billy asks, he takes your hand and gives it a gentle kiss. You blush and smile at him, your heart started swimming making you feel like you were going to float away.

“Yes! In another 45 minutes.” you both laugh and parted ways to your different classes. 

After every class, Billy surprised you with a different valentine card with little notes written on all of them. By the end of the day, you had gathered a small pile of little valentines cards he had given you. He was being so cute about it all, you didn’t know how much more cuteness you could handle from him. But you sure as hell was going to soak up every single second of it! 

Billy had told you he planned a little something for the two of you but he wouldn’t tell you what it was! All he said was for you to be ready by six in the evening and to wear something causal but comfortable. So you opted for a pair of blue jeans and your favorite Def Leppard t-shirt. 

Billy finally shows up at your house four minutes passed six and knocked on your door. Opening it, you find him standing there with a bouquet of red roses, dressed in his red button down shirt with a few buttons undone, dark blue jeans and his signature smile you dream about often. That boy looked like a dream, you just wanted him to last forever standing there looking as handsome as he was. He greeted you with a kiss, handing you the roses. No one’s ever given you flowers before, just the thought of Billy doing such a sweet thing for you had you almost in tears when you went to put them in a vase. 

You and Billy finally get on the road and drove through the back roads of Hawkins, just rocking out to music, talking and laughing. Billy was in full charm mode and you were having heart eyes for him and he was eating it all up with that charming smile of his. Damn him. He loved to make you smile and to have you look at him like he held the world -- to you, he did. He had everything you wanted, though it wasn’t much, but you loved the simple things. 

His charm first and foremost was one of your weaknesses, his gorgeous smile that went along with that charm as well as his sense of humor and his love for adventure, how he laughed at all your stupid jokes and how he loved to take you on long drives -- he’s said it was because he got to be with you and that was his most favorite part. He was easy to get along with ( _most times, when he wasn’t being grumpy_ ), he basically was your best friend. You loved everything about him and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So, I was thinking on getting some food and then I have a surprise for you.” Billy says to you when he finally gets back on the main roads to head towards town. 

“More surprises?! Oh my gosh babe, you’ve given me enough today! I feel so spoiled already. Just getting to be with you right now, I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet!” you blush at him, looking away quickly when he goes to look at you. Billy grabs your hand and squeezes it, taking the top of our hand to his lips giving you a kiss.

“Baby girl, you are so worth being spoiled and so much more! What I did today was just the start of it. Just wait and see baby, you’ll love it!” Billy grins at you so proudly. That boy had something sneaky up his sleeve and it made you a bit nervous but yet you were anxious to know what it was.

Soon, you both arrived at your favorite Chinese restaurant, Kow Loons. Billy knew you loved this place since you order it all the time, so that there was one of the surprises he had for you. While waiting for your food to be cooked, you sat in Billy’s lap in the waiting area due to lack of seating, it was a busy night. Billy was just loving it, his hands immediately glued to your thighs squeezing gently once in awhile or rubbing his hands gently over your jeans wanting to badly to touch your soft skin. You had your arm wrapped around his neck your fingers keeping busy with playing with his hair, running your fingers over his scalp causing him to slip a few quiet moans here and here. 

You started to feel a tent growing in his jeans and all you could do was giggle in his neck. He hid his face over yours and bashfully laughed at the situation.

“Princess, if you keep tugging on my hair like that, people are going to think I stuffed a bunch of fortune cookies down my pants.” Billy whispered to you, his cheeks flushed in a pink hue. You suppressed a huge laugh digging your face into his neck just giggling up a storm.

“I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t-” you were giggling so hard you couldn’t finish your sentence.

“Order for Billy ready!” the cashier called out putting your food order on the counter. You got up and stood in front of Billy to try and hide his hard on as much as possible but thankfully the place was busy enough to where no one would even notice. 

Billy gets back out on the road and heads to your surprise destination. As you got closer, you recognized it immediately and you couldn’t help but scream on the inside. Billy makes a right turn and pulls in and drove a bit before he stops and turns off the car.

“Lovers lake huh, is this where we’re going to have our dinner?” you say as you grinned widely at him.

“Of course baby girl, this is where we had our fist kiss, remember?” Billy wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Yes I remember, how could I forget? That was also the night where that bat came out of no where and scared the shit outta us. And you ran for dear life for your car!” you busted out in a belly laugh at the thought of watching Billy basically diving into his car to get away from the scary bat of the night.

“Oh god, don’t bring that shit up! Those fuckers have rabies you know.” Billy shook his head with a laugh. “Alright, stay here.” he says to you as he picks something up from under his seat and gets out of the car to walk over to your side opening the door for you. Billy had a flashlight in hand and shined it in your face when you closed the door with the bag of chinese in hand.

“Thanks for blinding me babe” you squinted at him pushing the flashlight away from your face. Billy laughs and takes your hand and starts to walk further into the park. He shines the flashlight on the ground and you notice these red things on the ground leading to somewhere. You cock an eyebrow, curious to what this was.

“A-are those...rose pedals?” you asked, confused.

“Mhm” is all Billy responded with. You continue to walk till you both got to the tree that you two had your first kiss. He lets go of your hand and hands you the flashlight and walks over to a blanket that was laid on the ground. He takes out his lighter and lights up jars of candles surrounding the blanket. Soon enough the area was lit up and Billy had sprinkled rose pedals all over the blanket, there was a six pack of your guys favorite beer laying off to the side along with a heart shaped box. 

“For you, my sweet.” Billy said when he made his way back towards you. “Figured we could eat our favorite food by candlelight, have some beers and just spend some quiet time with each other with no interruptions,” Billy shrugged. "And I know its not anything fancy like a hotel room with a bed and four walls, I just thought you would like this better.” Billy goes quiet, he was nervous for your reaction thinking this was something stupid, but it was the complete opposite of what you were thinking. 

You sat the bag of food down on the blanket and wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. Any bad thing he was thinking on how you would think about his gesture went out of his head. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against him, enjoying your lips on his and your warm body pressed against his. You pulled away and held his face in your hands.

“Billy, this is absolutely perfect! I love this so much better than some dumb hotel room. Who needs a room anyways when you got a blanket, rose pedals and chinese food! I would take this over anything! You did good baby, you know me and my love for simple things in life” you smiled up at him, biting your bottom lip. Billy smiles sweetly at you and nodded his head in agreement. 

“I’m happy you love it, my sweet girl” Billy took his hand and tucked your hair behind your ear and cupped the side of your head, bringing you in for a quick kiss. You both go to sit down on the blanket and dig into your chinese food and popped open a couple of beers. After you both stuffed yourselves with food and downed all the beers, Billy takes the heart shaped box and opens it to reveal different flavored chocolates. Billy takes a piece and feeds you one. Just that gesture alone was making you melt in a puddle next to him.

“Look at you, my sweet casanova” you giggled at him.

“I’ve always wanted to do that, and what a perfect girl to do that with” Billy smiles at you causing you to blush. You take a piece of chocolate and fed it to him. He let out a light but noticeable moan when you fed him and you all about soaked your panties just hearing him. You pushed the box aside and crawled on top of Billy’s lap and straddled him and dug yourself over his bulge causing another moan to escape from him. 

Billy then suddenly attacks your lips hungerly, grabbing your ass and rocking your hips against him to get more friction. You gasped at his action and he took that moment to slip his tongue in your mouth and tasted your tongue sweetly, slowly running it across yours just to savor the taste of you and the chocolate he fed you. Billy’s hands were now running up your shirt and up your back and unclasped your bra, he took your shirt off and you tossed your bra off to the side. His mouth found its way to the valley of your breasts licking you up and biting on the soft flesh firmly causing you to whimper. He kissed and licked his bite mark gently and went to attack your neck.

You ran your hands down his chest and unbuttoned the last few buttons of his shirt taking it off of him. You clawed at his back when he sucked on the sweet spot on your neck and marking you. You dug your clothed core over his growing bulge again causing you both to moan at the same time.

“B-billy, please-” you whined. All you wanted was for him do something to you, you were throbbing with pleasure and you so badly needed releasing. Billy flipped you on your back and started unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them down along with your panties in just one swipe. Billy stood up and kicked off his jeans and tossed them with yours, crawling back on top of you his mouth was on yours again, his teeth biting your bottom lip as he rubbed himself against your wet heat. 

Billy kisses his way down your body and attached his mouth to your pussy and relished at your sweet taste, too eager to do anything else to you other than to get right down to business. He slides his tongue into your core and works his magic, swirling his tongue around, flicking his tongue in and out of your core causing your hips to buck into him. 

His tongue finds your clit and starts to run circles around your sweet nub causing you to wrap your legs around his head and hold him in place as he worked on your bundle of nerves. He wraps his arms around your hips and holds you into place as he attaches his lips around your clit and alternates between sucking and licking you. You were a screaming, trembling mess underneath him. You wanted so badly to fuck into his face but his grip was holding you down so tight you couldn’t move.

“F-fuck B-illy I’m gonna cum!” you managed to scream out in between your heavy panting. Billy moved his lips and tongue faster wanting you to cum on his mouth. Just one flick of his tongue sent a shockwave of pleasure to course through your trembling body, you grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled as he was riding out your orgasm. You didn’t care if anyone was around to hear your screaming, Billy was giving you an orgasm of a lifetime, there was no way in hell you could stay quiet during it. 

Your orgasm finally settled and you laid limp on the ground trying to catch your breath. Billy detaches his face from you and the shine of your arousal glimmered on his face from the candlelight. Billy licked his lips clean like he just ate the best meal of his life.

“Damn you taste so good baby girl, you came so much!” Billy amused. He slid his finger over your core and swiped up some of your cum on his finger and licked it clean. “Mmm so good.” Billy hummed in delight. Without a beat, Billy raised your legs over his shoulders and positioned himself over your core and slid the tip of his cock over your slickness before pushing into you. He stretched you so blissfully good by the time he hit bottom your head was already spinning at the feeling of his hard cock inside of you.

He began to rock his hips slowly wanting to feel every inch of your tight pussy against his length. “Shit baby girl, you feel so fucking good.” Billy wraps your legs around his waist as he leans down and attaches his lips to yours, kissing you hard. His hips thrusts deep inside you hitting you in all the right spots making you whimper in his opened mouth. He increased his speed fucking you faster, his moaning and whimpers was making you go crazy and all you wanted was for him to pound you to hell and back.

Billy slipped his hand between you and started rubbing circles over your clit wanting to bring another orgasm out of you. “You gonna cum again for me baby? I know you got more in you. C’mon princess, let go.” Billy snaps his hips harder and faster against your throbbing pussy, you could feel yourself build up again at the pace he was going. Billy attaches his mouth to your neck again and starts biting you, it was enough to bring you over the edge. You screamed out his name, your fingers clawing at his back as he thrusted your orgasm out of you. 

His hips begin to falter as he was nearing his orgasm and with a few short thrusts Billy came inside of you, filling you up with his hot cum. His body laid on yours as he swiveled his hips against yours drawing out your orgasms till you both were completely spent. He stayed on top of you like that for a good couple of minutes while his breathing slowed down. You wrapped your arms around him and ran your fingers up and down his back and through his sweaty curls, just enjoying this intimate moment with him.

He finally lifts his head from your neck and stares into your eyes lovingly before slowly pressing his lips to yours just soaking up this moment with you. He pulls out and lays on the blanket, bringing you to his chest and giving you a gentle hug. You both stayed like that not saying anything just enjoying the moment of feeling totally blissed out. 

“Oh!” Billy suddenly says causing you to jump a little. “I forgot something else” he blurts out. He leans over and grabs his jacket and takes out this small but medium sized box and hands it to you. You look at him and the box and back to him again, raising your eyebrow.

“Another surprise?” you ask. Billy nods his head and smiles. You take the box in your hands and slowly open it, there lays a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant with yours and Billy’s birthstones on it. You gasp and cover your mouth, shocked he would spend that much money on you. 

“Oh my gosh, Billy! W-what...” you were speechless. “Babe! Oh, its so beautiful!” you exclaimed.

“So you like it?” Billy asked, teasing you a bit.

“No, I  _love_  it! Oh gosh baby, I don’t even know what to say.” you had tears in your eyes you were so overjoyed. Billy helps you sit up and he takes the box from your hands and takes the necklace out. You turn your back to him and lift up your hair as he places the necklace around your neck and clasps it together. You admire it with the little light you have from the dimming candles. Your lip begins to tremble, feeling so overwhelmed with the amount of love and attention gave you today. It was more than you could have ever asked for and you felt like the luckiest girl in the universe to have a boyfriend as loving as Billy was.

“Thank you baby, I really do love it.” You choked out between tears. Billy awe’d you and brought you onto his lap and kissed your tear stained cheeks. 

“I love you baby girl, Happy Valentines Day.” 


End file.
